Solos tu y yo (Rivaille X Eren)
by UmiikoAqua
Summary: Rivaille y Eren se quedarán solos durante más de una semana a causa de que una misión a la que tienen que asistir el resto de la legión de reconocimiento, pero Rivaille comienza a actuar de una forma extraña.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Apartado

Este es el primer fanfic que hago en toda mi vida, espero que os guste, tiene contenido yaoi asi que si no te gusta este género no lo veas. Esta es la primera parte, espero subir la siguiente en breve. Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no creo que haga falta decirlo, pero por si acaso.

···

Cuando me levanté, me di cuenta de que era de noche, me había pasado el día dormido. Era extraño, nadie había venido a despertarme, ni si quiera el cabo Rivaille, ¡Y eso que hoy era uno de los encargados de la limpieza! Tampoco podía entender como había dormido tanto. Todo me parecía muy extraño. Dejé que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad del sótano que ahora desempeñaba el papel de mi cuarto. Cuando conseguí distinguir las formas de los muebles, pude por fin encender una luz. Me vestí y me apresuré para poder llegar a la cena.

No encontré a nadie en todo el camino hasta el comedor, y cuando entré, no me pareció ver a nadie.

-¿Ya te has despertado, Eren?- La voz de Rivaille me sorprendió, di un respingo y me giré. Estaba apoyado en la pared a la par de la puerta. Me miraba, sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción, como siempre hacía.

-He-heichou, ¿Por qué nadie me ha despertado? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

El se despegó de la pared y se acercó a mí.

-Se han ido a una misión en la capital.-Dijo con el mismo tono indiferente de siempre.-No te han despertado, porque si no habrías insistido en ir con ellos, y eso solo entorpecería la misión. Por eso ayer el capitán Irvin metió un somnífero en tu comida, aunque deberías de haber dormido hasta que volvieran, dentro de unas semanas…- Me miró de arriba abajo-Y a mí medejaron al cargo de ti, mocoso.

No me lo podía creer, me habían dejado aquí, incluso Mikasa y Armin mis dos amigos de la infancia se habían ido sin avisar. Solo porque me entrometería en la misión.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de la misión?- Pregunté intentando parecer sereno, pero ambos sabíamos que la idea de haber sido dejado de lado me irritaba. El cabo cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

-Infiltrarse en la guardia real para conseguir información sobre lo que quieren hacer contigo exactamente. Se supone que solo quieren acabar contigo porque les da miedo lo que tu poder puede hacer, pero se rumorea que quieren algo más de ti, y han planeado esta misión para descubrirlo.-Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin esperar una respuesta de mí, porque sabía que yo había aprendido, que dijera lo que dijera, hiciera lo que hiciese, no podría llevarle la contraria.-Vamos a cenar, llevas sin comer casi un día entero, seguro que tienes hambre.- Me explicó sin girarse. Yo lo seguí.

El cabo Rivaille me guió hasta la cocina, donde entre los dos preparamos la cena. No era nada especial, ya que todavía sufríamos la escasez de alimentos causada por la pérdida del terreno del muro María. No se me hizo raro descubrir que Rivaille sabía cocinar muy bien, era todo un maestro en la limpieza y la cocina. Sería una perfecta ama de casa.

Intenté disimular mi sonrisa, probablemente Rivaille me mataría por pensar una cosa así.

Comimos en silencio, solo se oía el repiqueteo de los cubiertos sobre los platos. Hasta que él habló.

-¿Estas enfadado con ellos?- Rivaille me miraba fijamente. Sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían, no era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, cuando estábamos solos y me preguntaba algo personal, me sentía nervioso. Aunque la sensación no me desagradaba, no entendía ese sentimiento, y a veces me golpeaba por sorpresa en los momentos más inesperados. Desvié la mirada de sus ojos, para devolverlos al plato de arroz donde jugueteaba con el tenedor, incapaz de tranquilizarme.

-No estoy enfadado, creo que es más… decepcionado que otra cosa.-Miré al cabo, sus ojos seguían fijos en mi, por lo que rápidamente volví a bajar la mirada.- No entiendo porque al menos no me lo mencionaron.

-La capital es el sitio menos seguro para ti en este momento.-Dijo mientras se levantaba-Tsk… que sillas más incómodas…

Rivaille bordeó la mesa hasta encontrarse a mi lado. Entonces, sin ninguna explicación, se sentó en mi regazo.

-¡Ca-cabo Rivaille!-exclamé por la sorpresa-¿Po-por-

-¿Te lo he dicho verdad mocoso? -me cortó girando la cabeza-Estas sillas de madera son realmente incómodas.-

Mientras él seguía comiendo yo intentaba no delatar mi nerviosismo. El pelo de Rivaille me hacía cosquillas en la boca. Era mucho más suave de lo que nunca había imaginado. Quería tocarlo, quería besarlo, quería… Detuve en seco mis pensamientos, ¿Qué me pasaba? Ponerme a pensar esas cosas solo por el pelo de otro hombre… aunque la verdad era que nunca había estado así de cerca del cabo antes. Su olor me embriagaba, penetraba tanto en mí que no me sorprendería que mi interior acabara oliendo a él.

Cuando hubo terminado, súbitamente se giró hacia mí y me lamió la mejilla, el sobresalto que me causó ese gesto fue tal, que me caí de espaldas, tirando la silla a un lado. Quedándome así entre el suelo y Rivaille.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Amor

Bale... empecemos con la parte 2, la verdad, me ha costado, porque escribiera lo que escribiera no me conquistaba. Al final ha quedado así, pero siento como si hubiera podido hacer más ...

···

Miraba al cabo pidiendo algún tipo de explicación, pero él simplemente se desplomó sobre mí. Estaba sudoroso y sus mejillas coloradas. Alargué mi mano y le toqué la frente, como esperaba, tenía fiebre.

-Eren…- oí que susurraba, quería decirme algo, pero le quité importancia, si era importante ya me lo diría cuando se recuperara.

-Cabo Rivaille, tiene fiebre, ¿Le importa que lo lleve a su habitación?- A modo de respuesta se incorporó, pero casi inmediatamente se cayó otra vez, si no lo hubiera cogido en ese momento se habría caído al suelo.

-Mocoso, puedo llegar a mi habitación solo.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera se mantiene de pie! ¿Desde cuándo se siente así? Debería descansar…

Parecía demasiado cansado como para llevarme la contraria, así que se apoyó en mí, y lo ayudé para que pudiera llegar a su cuarto sin que se cayera por las escaleras. Ya en el dormitorio del cabo, dejé que se tumbara en la cama.

-Espere aquí, le traeré unas medicinas. Con suerte, estará curado para pasado mañana.

-No es como si pudiera ir a algún otro sitio, mocoso.- Parecía que tenía que emplear mucho esfuerzo para hablar. Después de traerle la medicina, se quedó profundamente dormido.

El día siguiente me dediqué exclusivamente al cuidado de Rivaille. Le preparé el desayuno, la comida y la cena, limpié todo lo que me mandó a limpiar (que fue básicamente todo), e incluso le cambié las toallas mojadas que ponía en su frente cada dos horas. Para mi alivio, la fiebre disminuyó a lo largo de la tarde. Ya después de que se tomara su medicina a altas horas de la noche, le dije que se durmiera.

-Lo siento.- Me giré, Rivaille me observaba desde su cama.-Por causarte estos problemas.

-No pasa nada, no es culpa suya cabo Rivaille. Además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Le sonreí. El siguió mirándome.

-Acércate.-Dejé lo que tenía en las manos encima de la cómoda de al lado de la puerta, y me dirigí hacia la cama, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, Rivaille echó los brazos a la nuca, e hizo que me tumbara a su lado.- No me provoques con esa sonrisa.

-¡Ca-cabo Rivaille!

-Cállate. No me hagas decirlo.

-¿Decir qué? Cabo yo no…- Me apretó más contra él.

-De verdad eres un mocoso estúpido…- y sin más explicación se acercó todavía más a mí, y me beso. Fue a penas un roce de labios, pero me provocó una agradable electricidad a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. Dejé de resistirme, me relajé, por fin pude entender que era lo que me pasaba cuando estaba a solas con el cabo, que era ese sentimiento que nunca nadie me había provocado. El segundo beso fue más apasionado, notaba la boca de Rivaille junto con la mía, notaba como me obligaba a abrir los labios para introducir su lengua dentro. No tardé mucho en hacer lo mismo, haciendo que se enredaran, hasta el punto en el que ya no podía distinguir una de otra. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mi. Lo abracé por la cintura, y seguimos besándonos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos cada uno en los brazos del otro.

Lo primero que vi al despertar fue el rostro de Rivaille, lo que me hizo recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Rápidamente me ruboricé como nunca lo había hecho antes. Y me sonrojé todavía más cuando me di cuenta que el cabo tenía sus ojos abiertos y estaban posados en mi.

-Mocoso, vamos a desayunar.- ¿Ya está? ¿Qué pasaba con lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿Se arrepentía?

-¡Si, Cabo!- No pude hacer nada más que seguirlo a la cocina.

La actitud pasiva del cabo continuó a lo largo de la semana, ninguno de los dos mencionó nada acerca de aquella noche, y eso me dolía. Por fin había comprendido lo que me ocurría, desde aquella vez, hacía años en el distrito Shignashina.

_Como siempre que la legión de reconocimiento partía, me escabullí un momento de mis quehaceres para verlos. Las personas hacían dos filas a cada lado de la calle, yo me situé encima de unas cajas para poder ver por encima de ellas. Muchas personas a caballo empezaron a pasar por el pasillo que la gente del pueblo había creado, todos con el mismo uniforme. Mis ojos brillaron al verlos. Eran las personas a las que más admiraba, salían de los muros para recuperar las tierras que los Titanes nos habían arrebatado hacía años. _

_-¿Has visto?-Oí a un hombre entre la multitud.-Ese es el cabo Rivaille, dicen que es equivalente a 100 soldados, y que ha matado muchísimos titanes en las misiones fuera de los muros. _

_Miré al hombre al que señalaba, un pelinegro con ojos pequeños y fríos, su expresión era neutral e indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Casi como si me hubiera notado, se giró y se quedó mirando en mi dirección, nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo. Luego volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, la cual se abría dejando pasar a todos los soldados. Yo me quedé observando la espalda del cabo, donde el escudo de la legión de reconocimiento ondeaba al viento, casi como si fueran las alas que traerían la libertad a la humanidad. Cuando volví a casa, Mikasa fue la primera que me recibió._

_-¿Dónde has estado Eren? ¿Has vuelto a pelearte con alguien? ¿Estás herido?-_

_-Tranquila Mikasa,-Ya era sobre protectora a esa edad-me encuentro mejor que nunca._

_-¿Tienes fiebre?- Me puso la mano en la frente, mientras yo la miraba sin comprender- Estas completamente rojo. Mmm… tu temperatura está un poco alta, será mejor que te vayas a descansar, yo haré lo que falta._

_-¡Estoy bien Mikasa, puedo hacerlo yo!_

Desde entonces cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho, me costaba respirar, y me ruborizaba. Aún en el día de mi juicio, después de patearme varias veces, después de que viera toda mi sangre extendida por el suelo, después de ser humillado ante todos los presentes, cuando lo miré a los ojos, no podía hacer más que perdonarlo. Al fin y al cabo, la culpa fue mía. Me había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba.

Estaba enamorado del Cabo Rivaile.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero como ya os he dicho es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, por lo tanto, también es la primera vez que escribo Lemon. Exacto, en este capítulo hay LEMON, pero sigue sin estar muy bien, así que no me matéis… **

**Cambiando de tema,¡he empezado a recibir reviews! Por ahora son 3, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Me encanta que comentéis en mis capítulos, para saber lo que os ha gustado o lo que debo mejorar, porque nadie nace sabiendo, y a mis 15 años, ¡Todavía me queda mucho por aprender! **

**Bueno, espero que os guste y seguir recibiendo Reviews acerca de mi FanFic. Yo por mi parte intentaré responderos, si es que me aclaro -.-" (Tengo que aprender cómo se usa esta web dentro de poco)**

…

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Rivaille se recuperó. En aquél tiempo nos dedicábamos a limpiar por separado toda la base, hacer la comida, comer y entrenar con el equipo de maniobras 3D. Todo se hacía en un casi riguroso silencio que solo se interrumpía por "Buenos días", "¿has terminado?", "Vuelve a limpiarlo" y "Buenas noches". Tampoco era como si nos pudiéramos evitar, éramos los únicos en kilómetros a la redonda, y Rivaille era el encargado de vigilarme.

Ya no podía aguantar más esa tensión constante, así que decidí sacar el tema, aunque con eso me ganara una paliza por parte del Cabo, lo prefería antes que ese absurdo silencio.

Nos encontrábamos cenando en el comedor, cada uno mirando hacia su plato.

-Cabo, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- él levantó la cabeza, dándome permiso- ¿Q-qué paso… ya sabe… cuando estaba enfermo…

El cabo suspiró.

-Ya sabes lo que sucedió, no hay necesidad de preguntar- me respondió, en tono frio.

-¡No era eso!, me refiero a… ¿Por qué… me besó?- Notaba que mi cara ardía, no podía mirarlo a la cara, me daba demasiada vergüenza.

-Mocoso, ¿Eres estúpido o solo lo estas fingiendo?

-¿Qué? No entiendo a que se refiere. Cabo, no entiendo nada. Un día me besa, y al siguiente me trata con más frialdad que la de costumbre. ¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿Se está divirtiendo a causa de mi confusión?

-Eren…

-Por favor, pare. No juegue con mis sentimientos, no cuando me acabo de dar cuenta de- me paré en seco, ¿Qué estaba a punto de decirle? ¿Que me había enamorado de él? ¿Que llevaba amándolo desde hacía años, y me acababa de dar cuenta? ¿Que esos besos que compartimos aquél día fueron los primeros que recibía, y que los recordaba cada vez que me iba a dormir? ¿Que lloraba cada vez que me daba cuenta de que nunca podría tenerlo? No, no lo iba a decir, no merecía la pena, todo seguiría igual o peor de lo que había sido hasta ahora.-No importa, olvide lo que acabo de decir. Buenas noches.- Dije levantándome de la silla.

-¡Oi, Eren!

No me detuve, llevé los platos a la cocina y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, cuando llegué, me tiré en la cama, y lloré. Pasaron unos minutos, y oí la el familiar crujido de mi puerta al abrirse. Había olvidado cerrarla. Oculté mi cara, en la almohada. Los pasos firmes del Cabo resonaron en la estancia.

-¡Mocoso!, ¿Crees que puedes montar todo este alboroto e irte sin decir nada?-Por mi parte, solo me pequé más a la almohada y me encogí, queriendo desaparecer. Sabía que el cabo estaba detrás de mí, de pié en frente de la cama. Noté como me arrebataba la almohada de entre mis brazos, y se deshacía de ella. Acto seguido me agarró ambas muñecas con una mano. Lo miré, entonces es cuando me di cuenta de que se había despojado de su camisa. El cuerpo de Rivaille relataba todos los años de luchas y entrenamientos que había pasado, lo observé, sus abdominales, sus pectorales, su cuello y me detuve en su rostro, un extraño brillo habitaba en sus ojos, normalmente inexpresivos. Y me besó. Cuando su lengua delineó mis labios los abrí. Noté como la intrusa se apoderaba de mi boca, en busca de la mía. En algún momento dejé de resistirme y Rivaille me soltó las manos para desvestirme con suma agilidad. Mientras, yo lo atraía por el cuello, sumergiéndome más en sus besos. Para cuando me di cuenta ambos estábamos desnudos. El cabo comenzó a bajar por mi cuello clavándome los dientes y lamiendo las heridas que creaba para que se cerraran. Su siguiente destino fueron mis pezones. Los lamió y chupó.

-¡Ah-! ¡Ngh...!- No podía retener ni la mitad de mis sonoros gemidos. Y aunque nadie podía escucharlos, se oían tan fuertes que me daba vergüenza. El cabo paró de juguetear con las dos bolitas rojizas que se habían creado, y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Eren, ¿ya te has puesto así?-me dijo mientras rozó mi entrepierna con su rodilla, lo que me provocó un agradable escalofrío que se esparció por el resto de mi cuerpo.- No hay nada que hacer…

No me podía explicar cómo podía mantenerse tan frío aún en esta situación. Comenzó a recorrer un camino de besos desde mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi erección. Lamió la punta, y yo arquee mi espalda. Lo lamió un par de veces más hasta llevársela a la boca y comenzar a succionar. Mantenía un ritmo lento y tortuoso. Yo no podía parar de gemir, e incluso noté como alguna solitaria lágrima de placer caía por mi mejilla. Ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, había perdido mi último vestigio de autocontrol. Noté como el Cabo paraba y me metía sus dedos en mi boca. Por mi parte los lamí concienzudamente, como si de su lengua se tratara. Cuando él decidió que ya era suficiente, me arrebató sus dedos, mientras los sustituía por su boca. Sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados, lo que me hacía olvidar el dolor que empezaba a notar en mi entrada. Volvió a enfocarse en mi nuca, mi punto débil, pero también el más sensible. Cada vez que me hacía una marca más me rendía ante él. Era suyo, había caído en sus redes, y no me dejaría escapar. Sus finos dedos dejaron la cavidad y sentí la punta de su hombría, como poco a poco se metía dentro de mí, estaba caliente, y me obligaba a experimentar una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

-Ri-Rivaille…- Mi voz parecía pertenecer a otra persona, mientras yo observaba desde lejos. El ritmo de sus embestidas se aceleraba, y empezó a masturbarme con su mano.

-Eren…

Siguió así hasta que llegué a mi límite, iba a correrme. Y noté que por el ritmo de sus embestidas, Rivaille también se encontraba en un estado similar.

-Cabo… ¡Ngh!... Ya no… puedo… ¡Ah!... más… -Un líquido espeso se colaba entre los dos. Poco después el cabo también se vino. Su semen me inundaba, calentaba lugares que nunca antes habría sospechado. Rivaille salió de mi interior. Una fina capa de sudor lo recubría, haciéndolo brillar. Se tumbó a mi lado, aparentemente exhausto. Me atrajo hacia él y me besó, con menos pasión que antes, pero aún así seguía haciendo que me derritiera. Luego –a duras penas- se levantó.

-Me voy a la ducha, tú también deberías ir.-Intenté seguirlo, pero mis piernas apenas respondían, las caderas me dolían. No creía ser capaz de ponerme de pié. El cabo pareció notarlo, puesto que al terminar de ponerse los pantalones, me ofreció su hombro.

…

Me pasé el día siguiente en la cama, apenas podía andar. Rivaille se encargó de la limpieza, y traerme la comida. Decía que era para pagar la deuda que tenía conmigo por haber cuidado de él mientras estaba enfermo. Me sentía feliz, no es como si de repente empezáramos a hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos –Al fin y al cabo es Rivaille de quien estamos hablando- pero la absurda tensión que nos había acompañado desde hacía días se había esfumado. Nuestras cortas conversaciones transcurrían ahora con naturalidad, e incluso el cabo me daba pequeñas muestras de afecto, como revolverme el pelo o acariciarme la mano con la punta de sus dedos. Todo me parecía perfecto, para el día siguiente ya podía andar –aunque seguía teniendo algunas molestias-, por lo que ayudé a Rivaille en lo que pude.

-¿Entonces Ackerman es como una hermana para ti?- Me preguntó mientras comíamos.

-Sí, siempre la he querido mucho, es la única familia que me queda…- Pude notar algo en Rivaille, pero no sabría decir el que.

-¿La quieres mucho?

-Sí… ¿No lo acabo de decir?

-¿Y me quieres a mí?- Me sonrojé hasta la punta de las orejas. La temperatura subió.

-yo… yo… s-si… te q-quiero.- Lo dije muy bajito, avergonzado.

Rivaille se levantó de la silla, con los platos en la mano, satisfecho. De alguna forma parecía… feliz… No me di cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo, contento por la felicidad del cabo.

-No me provoques Mocoso, no sé si me puedo controlar por mucho tiempo más.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué he hecho m- El cabo se acercó a mí y me besó. Fue un beso corto, pero me dejó sin aliento.

-No has hecho nada mal, solo me provocas con esa sonrisa tuya.

-¿Entonces… no puedo sonreír?

-Eres demasiado inocente mocoso… vamos a recoger los platos.

Hice un puchero, pero lo acompañé. Cuando hubimos limpiado los platos –Tardamos mucho, recordad, es Rivaille el loco de la limpieza- Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, pero cuando llegamos a la puerta del cabo y fui a despedirme de él, noté como una fuerte mano tiraba de mí hacia Rivaille. Me agarró fuertemente del cuello y me besó, jugueteó con mis labios para después introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Yo intenté seguirlo inexpertamente, pero poco tiempo después me dejé llevar. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, metiéndose después por debajo de mi camisa, haciéndome sentir un agradable escalofrío. Yo, por mi parte, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar más aquél calor del cobo, que tanto me embriagaba.

-¿¡Eren!?- Abrí mis ojos casi instantáneamente. Reconocía esa voz, era la de Mikasa.

Luego vi como mi hermana adoptiva nos apartaba bruscamente y se interponía entre nosotros. Luego me di cuenta que el otro lado del pasillo se encontraban, Armin, Hanji, Jean, Reiner, Ymir y Christa. Seguramente dirigiéndose a sus propias habitaciones.

-¿¡Oi, Eren, que estabas haciendo con este enano!? -Mikasa parecía por alguna razón desesperada, nunca había visto a mi hermana tan alterada.

-¿Enano?- Rivaille la miró fijamente con la mirada asesina que lo caracterizaba, definitivamente, si alguien pudiera matar con la mirada, sería él.- En cuanto a lo que estábamos haciendo, ¿No sabes lo que es un beso? Quizá tenga que explicártelo, junto con que no se debe faltar al respeto a tus superiores.

Una guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, y yo estaba en medio del fuego cruzado.

…

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Intentaré escribir más la próxima vez, ya sé que son capítulos muy cortos, pero ya se irán alargando, ya que si os dais cuenta cada vez son más largos :D Bueno, estamos en temporada de exámenes en mi Instituto, así que puede que tarde en subir el siguiente, pero prometo que lo subiré cuando pueda, ahora es mejor si me pongo a estudiar que tengo examen mañana…**

**Hasta el siguiente cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¿Vuelta a la normalidad?

**¡GOMENASAI! He tardado muchísimo en subir el cap… iba a subir el capítulo hace una semana, y ya lo tenía por la mitad, pero… mi ordenador se estropeó. Afortunadamente se podía arreglar, pero tardaron todo el fin de semana, y la próxima semana tuve un montón de exámenes. **

**Me he dado cuenta de que me encanta escribir tres puntos en vez de uno, no se manías mías… (Comentario Rándom)**

**Por otra parte, gracias a que en mi pueblo el último lunes de octubre y el día siguiente son festivos, he podido encontrar tiempo de sobra ahora para poder escribir. **

**Me ilusiono con cada Review que me mandáis, me encantan, gracias por vuestro apoyo, y ya sabéis que podéis decirme las cosas que estén mal en ellos también, a veces no te das cuenta tú misma de lo que está mal, y necesitas ayuda. Bueno, dejo de entreteneros, y os dejo el capítulo espero que os guste :D**

…

-¡¿Por qué obligabas a hacer eso a eren?! ¡Maldito enano pervertido!

Mikasa estaba cada vez más furiosa, se había puesto entre el cabo y yo con los brazos alzados, dándome la espalda, como si estuviera protegiendo a un corderito de un lobo hambriento.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Él no me estaba obligando a nada!

Ella se giró hacia mí, parecía estar en pánico, ¿pero qué demonios le sucedía? Me cogió de los hombros y me sacudió.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Ese enano te ha lavado el cerebro! ¡S-seguro que te ha drogado o algo así… sí, eso! Ha utilizado una droga que causa alucinaciones lujuriosas, ¿Verdad Eren?- Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Sus ojos parecían estar fuera de sus órbitas, no podía creer que la persona que estaba delante de mí se tratara de mi hermana adoptiva, la seria, responsable y madura Mikasa Ackerman.- ¿Verdad? ¡Eren!

-Mikasa…

-Ackerman.- La fría voz del cabo resonó en el pasillo, dejándonos a todos congelados en nuestro sitio, nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo.- Estaba hablando contigo, al menos mírame a la cara. ¿Nadie te enseñó que es el respeto?

Ella se movió rápidamente, se agazapó e intentó golpear a Rivaille. Este lo esquivó y le propinó un codazo en el estómago, el cual hizo que Mikasa casi perdiera el equilibrio. Siguieron en esa lucha sin sentido, mientras yo intentaba separarlos, sin resultado.

-Parad, por favor… parad… ¡PARAD!-

Sentía las calientes y saladas lágrimas bajar hasta mi mentón. Las dos personas a las que más quería se estaban peleando por mi culpa, no podía soportarlo así que simplemente me use entre haciendo parar en seco a Rivaille, Mikasa, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y me propinó un puñetazo en la cara, el cual inicialmente iba dirigido al cabo. Mi hermana tenía una fuerza descomunal, por lo que no me sorprendió el sabor metálico que inundó mi boca.

Mientras, ella se había quedado quieta, mirándome y mirando su mano alternamente. Parecía incapaz de creer lo que había hecho. Unos segundos después se tiró al suelo y se abrazó a si misma murmurando algo que no llegué a comprender. Me dolía el pecho. Verla así… No podía soportarlo, sobretodo, porque no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Mikasa… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué-

-Déjame, me iré a mi cuarto. No me sigáis.- Se levantó y desapareció entre la gente que había al otro lado del pasillo.

Armin se me acercó y me ofreció un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo para que me limpiara la sangre que al parecer había empezado a brotar de mi nariz, Sabía que solo era un gesto de amabilidad, o para intentar calmar la tensión que se había acumulado en aquel pasillo, puesto que gracias a mi poder de regeneración tendría que haber ocurrido algo muy grave para que me preocupara por ello.

Ymir fue la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Y entonces nos vais a explicar esto, o no?

-¡Ymir! – la regañó Christa, sin ningún resultado.

-¡Yo quiero saber!- Hanji daba saltitos intranquilos.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? y ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido salir con vida Eren?

-Deja de molestar, Titanifílica.- Rivaille había aparecido detrás de mí, yo no me había dado cuenta, todavía estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Levi, no me llames así…- Ella intentaba dar pena, pero no lo conseguía por la sonrisa permanente de sus labios.- Además quiero datos para mi investigación, cualquier tipo de anomalía en la vida de Eren puede resultar siendo un grandioso descubrimiento sobre los titanes que ayudaría a toda la humanidad.

-Tsk, ¿Y vosotros que hacéis todavía aquí?- Dirigiéndose a mis amigos- Cada uno a su cuarto, ¡Ya!

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero poco a poco se fueron yendo. Dejándonos solo a nosotros tres.

-¿Entonces habéis tenido s- Antes de que acabara, Rivaille la acalló con la mirada, debo admitir, que hasta a mí me asustó.

-Calla cuatro-ojos, como sigas por ahí te juro que no verás la luz de un nuevo día.

-Y creo firmemente que lo harías… Bueno, a lo que iba, lo que hemos visto antes, significa que… ¿Estáis juntos? Me refiero a si sois pareja.

Miré a Rivaille, yo también quería saberlo, nunca habíamos hablado del tema.

-Si.- Dijo simplemente. De no ser por la escena anterior habría creído estar en el cielo, pero la mirada de Mikasa parecía estar grabada en mi mente, no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

Seguimos platicando un rato más, donde Hanji aprovechó para meterse con Rivaille, aunque después de varias amenazas de muerte se dio por vencida, y cada uno se fue a su habitación, donde yo reviví la pelea entre Mikasa y Rivaille cientos, si no fueron miles de veces. No pude dormir esa noche.

…

Mikasa se ausentó durante tres días. Se encerró en su habitación y no dejó entrar a nadie, Christa, preocupada, le dejaba comida y agua en frente de su puerta. Casi no la tocaba. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, nunca la había visto así. Incontables veces intenté hacerla entrar en razón, e incontables veces me quedé en la puerta esperando una respuesta que no llegaría.

Durante aquellos días, TODOS se enteraron de mi relación con el cabo. Algunos comenzaron a evitarme, más de lo normal, como si poder convertirse en un titán de 15 metros no fuera razón suficiente, el hecho de que me hubiera enamorado de un hombre hacía que la gente se echara para atrás. Afortunadamente, entre mis amigos más cercanos nada cambió, a excepción de alguna que otra broma de Jean sobre el tema.

Me tocaba el turno de limpieza junto a Rivaille, una tarea imposible de completar a la perfección. Cogía los útiles de limpieza junto a Armin y Jean.

-Eren, no hagáis nada pervertido mientras estéis en el turno de limpieza, eso sería como saltarse el trabajo.- Cuando Jean terminó, mis mejillas ardían. Daba igual el tiempo que pasara y las veces que lo hiciéramos, la idea de hacer el amor con el cabo todavía me ruborizaba como la primera vez.

-¡Je-Jean!- Armin también se había ruborizado, dese siempre había sido muy "conservador", y el sexo era un tema tabú para él.- A-ademas, es el cabo Rivaille del que estamos hablando, dejar de limpiar para… eso… no es precisamente su forma de ser.

Y como siempre, tenía razón, seguramente Rivaille no dejaría de limpiar para hacer algo que puede hacer en cualquier otro momento solo con pedirlo, o ordenarlo, ese era más su estilo… ¿¡Estoy pensando yo eso!? Bueno… a lo que iba… Nos tocó limpiar y organizar la despensa. Trabajábamos duro, limpiar el cuarto donde teníamos toda la comida era muy trabajoso de por sí, para evitar plagas de todo tipo, pero con el cabo… Costaba el triple o el cuádruple de lo original. Llegó un momento en el que creí que moriría entre productos de limpieza.

Horas después ya habíamos terminado, y la estancia parecía estar hecha de cristal de lo limpia que estaba. Rivaille pareció no quedarse satisfecho del todo con el trabajo realizado, pero dio su visto bueno. Me ayudó a llevar las cosas de nuevo a su sitio, y cuando lo hubimos dejado todo, nos encontramos con el comandante Irvin.

-Justo a quienes estaba buscando, acompañadme a la sala de reuniones. Tengo que hablaros de algo.

…

**Y esto es todo por ahora, ya sé que ha sido un capítulo muy corto, y que quizá sea muy "Light" (por así decirlo), pero es que si no tiene nada de historia, sería aburrido. Bueno, y ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Qué es lo que Irvin quiere de nuestros dos protagonistas? ¡Yo también quiero saberlo! ^^ **

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y perdón por tardar, espero poder subir el siguiente el próximo fin de semana. **

**¡Hasta el siguiente cap!**


End file.
